


Palate Cleanser

by wolftraptobaltimore (ogidni)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, F/M, First gay experience, Hand Job, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealousy?, M/M, Prompt Fill, RST, bisexual hannigram, follows canon end of s02e10, kind of, mentions of Hannibal/Alana, mentions of murder...duh, mentions of will/margot, tumblr giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogidni/pseuds/wolftraptobaltimore
Summary: Short little ficlet that takes place during s02e10 of Hannibal (Naka-choko). This is a special Christmas present for the lovelyLady_Darkness!---“Dinner is dinner, Will. I have no intentions aside from sharing a meal with two people whom I most enjoy breaking bread with. I’m curious, however, to know how you would unpack it.”





	Palate Cleanser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/gifts).



> Happy holidays, everyone! I'm running a little bit behind schedule in fulfilling my prompts for my 100 follower giveaway from tumblr. Rest assured, I'll have everything up over the next week. First up was my prompt from my dear [Lady_Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness).
> 
> Lady_Darkness requested a first time and some good old-fashioned Hannigram RST. Hope this fits the bill! Happy holidays, and thank you so much for following!

Will looked down and thought of scratching the leather armrest of the chair in Hannibal Lecter’s office. His nails were just long enough to leave a mark - long enough to pull a trail through skin that would no longer heal. He chanced a look up and watched as Hannibal’s eyes flickered down towards Will’s hands as if the man were attuned to the intention before the muscles even had the chance to move.

 

He was dying to lay an indelible scratch across the record that played in the background of their danse macabre.

 

“You’ve not said a thing since you’ve come in today, Will. Please tell me you aren’t rethinking your decision to begin our sessions again.” Hannibal crossed his legs and mindfully broke eye contact with Will in order to neatly fold his hands one on top of the other in his lap.

 

“You invited Alana to dinner tonight.” Will straightened his fingers and inhaled testily, “You and I both know there’s a lot to unpack in that.”

 

“Dinner is dinner, Will. I have no intentions aside from sharing a meal with two people whom I most enjoy breaking bread with. I’m curious, however, to know how you would _unpack_ it.”

 

Will resisted the urge to point out that he knew Hannibal was enjoying much more than just breaking bread with Alana. Instead he hinted at the subject by admitting to an indiscretion of his own.

 

“Margot Verger stopped by my house in the middle of the night.” Little else could be assumed from the abrupt change in subject but the truth. “Do you know why?”

 

“It’s funny you should mention Miss Verger. Tonight’s menu features a pig from her family’s farm.” Hannibal smiled cannily; there was no doubt he understood the reason behind Will’s juxtaposition and felt that ultimately he had some hand in it.

 

_To touch without touching._

 

Will shuddered imperceptibly.

 

“You have an affinity for pork?” Will half wondered if Mason Verger had already been killed, but immediately discounted this thought knowing Hannibal had other plans for the manic Verger heir.

 

“I could never refuse a gift.”

 

“Spoken like a man who’s never received a truly horrible gift before.”

 

“I have a feeling this session could be relocated to my kitchen. Do you mind?”

 

“I think there’s very little I seem to mind anymore.” Will sniped.

 

“Oh, I doubt that, Will. You are a caring person. I appreciate that very much about you.” Hannibal crossed the room in a few long strides and helped himself into his own jacket before holding Will’s out for him.

 

\---

 

Dinner was as tense as Will had supposed. It didn’t take particularly sharp intuition to suss out the incongruity of the relationship between Will and Hannibal at its current crossroads, and Alana seemed determined to poke and prod at every single strangeness.

 

“Well, dinner was wonderful, Hannibal, as usual.” Alana smiled brightly with the tact and tired grace of a woman stuck between asserting her own desires and remaining ladylike.

 

Will raised an eyebrow at Hannibal challenging him to choose between the two of them now that the meal had come to an end. There was a hot feeling of roiling self-loathing in the pit of Will’s stomach - something that felt poorly directed considering he had made his own connection of sorts with Margot. It was a kinship formed through a mutual understanding of the complexities of human sexuality. That, at least, had made it fulfilling.

 

“I have to thank you and Will for joining me tonight. A whole roast pig, I must admit, would be ambitious even for my appetite.” Hannibal rose from his seat and helped Alana out of hers. Will stayed seated and felt no shame at overstaying some perceived sense of welcome.

 

When Hannibal and Alana left, they took longer at the door than they would have as strict colleagues - student and mentor - but less time than true lovers. Will poured himself another glass of wine and finished half of it before Hannibal returned.

 

“Would you like to finish your drink?” Hannibal cleared his own wine glass as well as Alana’s, but left Will his knowing full well that the remainder would be consumed before he came back.

 

“You’re fucking her.” Hannibal stopped on his way to the kitchen and placed the glasses on the end of the table. And for a moment, Will felt he had violated a boundary. He wasn’t exactly sure what had compelled him to do so, but at the same time he knew exactly what had prompted him.

 

A nagging curiosity. _To be touched and touch back._

 

Hannibal, for his part, seemed to take the moment to compose himself. He ran the tips of his fingers over the slick finishing of his dining table and cleared his throat.

 

“A rather ghastly way to put it, Will. Though I wonder if you’re asking merely to get a sense of what I’d do with you.” Hannibal turned on his heels again and approached with an unhurried confidence, neither too fast nor too slow.

 

Will heard the click of his own lips parting inhumanly loud with the blood rushing to his ears. Suddenly he was out of his depth and pushing a game of chicken he seemed determined to lose.

 

“You’ve thought about it - at least as far as we’ve come now. And I get the sense that you’ve thought about it even further than that. Impulse doesn’t suit you.” The eye of Will’s mind flashed back to the judge suspended in grisly condition inside the courtroom. “Not enough time to weigh the options.”

 

When Hannibal’s fingers made the transition from the edge of the table to the elbow of Will’s jacket, the special agent flinched. This only prompted Hannibal to grasp more of Will’s upper arm in order to ground him.

 

“I’ve thought about it, just like you’re thinking of it now.” Will’s chair made a scraping noise against the floor as he abruptly stood up in his place and allowed Hannibal to turn his body so the bottom edge of his ass was perched on the side of the table. Hannibal pressed his advantage and shifted a leg between Will’s in the shuffle.

 

For a moment Hannibal didn’t say anything more than that. Just smoothed his hand up and down Will’s arm as if to remind Will that he could decide to stop things as they were and return to Wolf Trap - his comments about Alana and Hannibal’s dalliances forgotten and forgiven. His eyes were closed and though he held his position over Will, this seemed vulnerable like a great animal bearing its neck in supplication.

 

It helped loosen Will’s tongue as he softly admitted, “At first I thought of you as an adversary.” He closed his eyes too and gave into the momentum. “But I - I think that was more a function of lacking the...lacking a vocabulary for this sort of thing between you and me.” _Between two men._

 

“I’m convinced that your imagination is much more flexible than the vocabulary others might use to define it.” Hannibal slipped his hand into the vee of Will’s lapels and gently slid the buttons from their holes at Will’s midsection. “You don’t have to describe it for my benefit. I know.”

 

Will opened his eyes again and looked down at something that felt surreal in this moment. Hannibal’s hand made as quick work of the button of his slacks as it had the buttons of Will’s jacket before it. The zip parted in quiet susurration and Hannibal’s clever hand slipped beneath the fabric of Will’s underwear.

 

His lips parted again, and this time Hannibal’s lips pressed beseechingly against them as he spoke. “Though, if we must put words to it. I will do what I do best and open you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I'm terrible. I'm not even sure if this counts as RST because we never get to the hardcore smut, but unfortunately 1000 words is much shorter than it seems at first and I ran out of space! Hope you don't hate me now that we're at the end :(


End file.
